Rebellion
by Phoenix2312
Summary: After learning that Jace is her brother, Clary is devastated, but instead of sulking around feeling sorry for herself she decides to lock away her feelings for him. Her rebellious new attitude and her new carefree motto of hooking up for fun, takes her on an interesting journey. Rated M! Multiple pairings Clary/Magnus, Clary/Isabelle, Clary/Raphael, Clary/Meliorn etc...
1. Chapter 1

**So apparently I can't stop writing Shadowhunter fics! This one is a multi-chapter story that will probably have 6-8 chapters. I thought it would be interesting to do a story where Clary kinda decides to go all wild when she finds out Jace is her brother. The pairs will change around each chapter, and some chapters will only be in-betweens. This chapter is Magnus/Clary.**

* * *

 **Rebellion**  
 **Chapter 1**

Clary can feel her heart breaking. Utterly shattering as she walks away from Jace's room. Losing her mother had been an unimaginable pain, but this, this was something else.

Jace is her brother. Her __brother__.

Hot tears sting her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. She is a shadowhunter now, she doesn't get to cry, doesn't get to hurt like this, doesn't get to acknowledge the fact that her entire world is falling apart because she's __in love__ with Jace. Jace her brother.

For a brief moment she leans against the wall, unable to keep walking. She is absolutely wrecked. But she only allows herself to feel it for a few seconds before she forces all of the emotions down.

Slowly she straightens up and keeps walking. Deciding that she needs to clear her head. No one takes much notice of her as she leaves the institute, she thinks that maybe they're glad to see the back of her.

As she walks along the streets of Manhattan she tries to get a grip on herself. Thoughts of her mother, Isabelle, Luke, Simon, Alec and Jace swarm through her mind. She doesn't know how to save her mother, feels so guilty about Isabelle being put on trial, Simon being a vampire and Alec giving up his parabatai bond with Jace. But more than anything she thinks about her love for Jace.

She feels lost, broken and without purpose, but she refuses to wallow in self pity. Instead she decides the only course of action is to put all of her feelings for her golden haired prince into a box, and lock it away so deep in her heart that it can never escape. What she doesn't realise is that so much of her heart belongs to Jace, that she's locking away nearly all of herself.

Then again, maybe she is aware of it, and maybe she realises, its for the best.

* * *

A few hours pass as she walks the streets, not really having a destination in mind when her cell phone rings.

She looks at the screen and sees Simon's name there, but she doesn't want to talk to him so she hits ignore.

He calls two more times and she ignores both. Sending him to voicemail. She isn't in the mood.

It takes her a while to realise she doesn't really have anywhere to go. She can't go back to the institute yet, can't face Jace or the hard stares Alec gives her. Can't see her mother lying so lifeless in the middle of the central room.

She doesn't want to go to Simon's and she doesn't want to deal with Luke's concerned gaze. But another idea flashes through her mind, it takes her a few minutes but she finally hails a cab, asking the driver to take her to an address in Brooklyn.

Thirty minutes later she's knocking on an apartment door.

After only a few seconds the door flings open to reveal an irritated Magnus Bane. His hair isn't spiked up as it usually is and his face is devoid of nearly all make up. His outfit is casual but clearly shows off the toned muscles of his body.

For the first time Clary notices how attractive the warlock is.

"Clary! What're you doing here?" His expression had changed upon seeing her standing at his door. Now there is concern in his voice.

"I don't have anywhere else to go..." She tries not to sound desperate or whiny, she isn't a petulant child. Instead she tries to make her voice strong and matter of fact.

"Ah, well come on in. I suppose my loft is turning into the resident inn for wayward Shadowhunters."

He closes the door behind her and she sets her backpack down next to the sofa before looking up at him again.

"I'll get us some wine, I was just going to watch reruns of Project Runway, you can join me."

Clary gives him a little smile.

"Thanks Magnus."

* * *

Several hours and glasses of wine later they're both in their pajamas seated on the sofa.

They've been talking about their romantic issues for the last half an hour, and even though Clary hates to unlock her feelings for Jace, even just a little bit after her earlier resolution, its nice talking to Magnus about it. The warlock in turn tells her about his problems with Alec and how broken hearted he is over the boy's engagement. They both sympathize with the other over their lost love, and its something that bonds them together.

In the haze of emotions and alcohol Clary finds herself studying the warlock's face and staring at his lips. They're both sitting cross legged on the sofa, their knees touching. And again she's struck by his beauty.

"Biscuit, you're staring." Magnus' voice is full of teasing but she feels a light blush creep up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know I'm handsome." His voice is low and flirty.

She giggles at this but can't help but agree with a nod.

A heavy silence falls over them, and its twinged with something else. Her eyes find his lips again as his tongue darts out to wet them.

Clary swallows hard, the alcohol still singing through her veins as a dangerous thought goes through her head. I _ _f she can't have Jace she might as well start having a little fun.__ And then she does something irrational.

Magnus is only a little surprised when he feels Clary's lips on his own. But it isn't unpleasant or unwelcome.

He can feel the heat radiating off of her small body, and feel the buried emotions in the kiss. His mind flashes once to Alec, Alec who is marrying someone else. He knows this is a very bad decision but he doesn't care and suddenly his mind is made up.

His hands tangle in her mane of flame red hair and he's kissing her back, fiercely. She seems to respond to him and moves her body closer, straddling his hips.

She bites on his bottom lip and he gasps a little in surprise. Her ferocity surprises him, but he can't deny he enjoys it. Her tongue is in his mouth seeking out his. His hands trail from her hair to her waist and he squeezes her soft curves.

Clary lets out a little moan into his mouth and suddenly everything is driven from his mind, except for the thought that he wants her.

Their kissing becomes even more frantic and she starts moving her hips in his lap, feeling him straining under her. It's Mangus' turn to gasp.

His hands find the bottom of her night dress and slowly he pulls it up, they break apart long enough for it to go over her head and they're kissing again.

His hands find the clasp on her bra and soon it's discarded to the floor as well. She arches her body into him, begging for more contact.

When his fingers start playing with her hardening nipples she gasps again and breaks away from his lips, tossing her head back in pleasure.

His cat eyes follow her body, narrowed in passion, she is beautiful and he tells her as much.

She pulls up and looks at him again as she find his shirt and pulls it off. Small warm hands skim over his bare chest. Her pupils are dilated and dark with lust. She looks almost feral. He moves in quickly and kisses her again before rolling them over. He's on top of her now, in only his silk boxers.

He feels her squirm beneath him and he's confused for a minute before he realises shes trying to remove her panties.

"Let me"

She freezes eyes locked on his, he snaps his fingers and the garment disappears. Suddenly she's bare to him.

His hands are everywhere on her body, and although this isn't his first time with a woman, it is his first time with a shadowhunter woman.

He takes his time kissing her neck and shoulders, playing with her breasts, tracing the runes on her skin. She's squirming under him again.

"Please Magnus." Her voice is throaty and desperate.

"Are you 100% sure biscuit?"

She nods again, her eyes still impossibly wide and dark.

He snaps his fingers again and his boxers are gone. Her hand moves to grip him immediately as she places him at her entrance.

Their lips lock again and in a moment he pushes into her completely.

Clary gasps in pleasure, she's never felt a man inside of her before and Magnus knows every spot to hit. He pumps his hips into her and she wraps her legs around him pushing into his thighs urging him on.

"Please Magnus faster. I need you."

He doesn't deny her. He speeds up his thrusts and runs his hands down her body until he finds her clit. She cries out in pleasure.

It doesn't take long for her to fall over the edge, and he comes soon after, spilling into her. She's sweaty and panting and looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Fuck Magnus." It sends a shiver through him hearing her curse like that. Still inside her he feels his length start to harden again. She groans and pulls him against her.

"Again."

And of course he doesn't refuse.

* * *

When they finally make it to bed, hours later they are both exhausted and spent. Clary rests her head on Magnus' chest and watches him drift in an out of consciousness.

She smiles at him.

A few hours later Clary is awakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She blindly reaches over to silence it without even looking to see who's calling.

She rolls back over and sees Magnus sleepily looking at her.

"Hey biscuit." She smiles at him

"Hey yourself."

"Are you okay? After what we did..." He doesn't sound upset or regretful just concerned.

She doesn't feel any regret either, they are both single and it had been a fun night of sex between friends.

"I'm good. What's casual sex between single friends?"

He smiles at her again.

"I like the way you think!" He suddenly rolls over and kisses her again.

And in that moment she realises that this is how she'll get over Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! This one doesn't have a specific pairing, kinda just Clary/Magnus friendship, and a prelude to Clary/Isabelle for chapter three.**

* * *

 **Rebellion**  
 **Chapter 2**

Eventually Clary gets out of bed and decides to take a shower. Before she gets in the hot spray of water she checks her phone. 11 missed calls, 5 voicemails and two dozen texts. She sighs.

Half of the calls are from Simon, two are from Luke and the rest are from Jace. Her heart sinks

She listens to Simon's first voicemail asking where she is, and what's going on before deleting the others. She can't really explain why, but she isn't in the mood to deal with Simon. Sure he's her best friend but he wouldn't understand her pain over Jace, would probably be happy he's her brother. And how would she explain Magnus? Not to mention her new idea of casual sex...

Flipping through the texts she reads the dozen or so from Simon. Each increasingly frantic. Sighing again she sends him a quick message.

 ** **To Simon:****

 ** **I'm fine Simon. Just need some time. Staying with a friend. Don't worry.****

She opens the next several messages and sends an almost identical message to Luke.

A few of the texts are from Isabelle, Isabelle who should hate her but is instead asking her where she is and if she's okay, apparently Jace had told her about them being siblings. Clary's heart does a little jump at that. She types out a message.

 ** **To: Isabelle****

 ** **I'm sorry I've been AWOL, I just needed some space. I'm staying with Magnus. I can't be at the Institute right now. You shouldn't be worried about me any ways. It's my fault you were on trial. I'm so sorry Iz... Please forgive me?****

It doesn't take her phone long to ding with an incoming message.

 ** **From: Isabelle****

 ** **You nearly scared me to death Clary! I thought Valentine had you! And quit with your non-sense, I don't blame you. We were in this together. We still are. BUT if you're really sorry you can make it up to me tomorrow night :)****

Clary's stomach flutters at what Isabelle has in mind.

 ** **To: Isabelle****

 ** **Of course I'll make it up to you... I'll do anything you want Izzy... Except shopping. Please tell me it's not shopping...****

This time it takes a few seconds for a reply, she waits nervously, with a towel wrapped around her and the shower running. Maybe she'd been too obvious with that last statement, she starts to worry but then her phone beeps, twice this time.

 ** **From: Isabelle****

 ** **Hahaha... Anything? Careful what you promise Clary. :)****

 ** **From: Isabelle****

 ** **But no, it's not shopping. I wanted to celebrate my release, so I was thinking about going to Pandemonium tomorrow night for dancing and drinks. You should come. You can bring Magnus too.****

Heat shoots through Clary as she reads the first message. Sure Isabelle was always a little flirty but this was different, different because for once she could do something about it. Her heart gives a little jerk at the hurt look she knows would be on Jace's angelic face if he found out she'd been with Magnus, or was thinking about being with his sister. But she pushes it down viciously. You __are__ his sister idiot and he doesn't own you. It's better this way. You can have your fun and he can see you with someone else and move on. She types out a reply with a heavy heart and a grin.

 ** **To: Isabelle****

 ** **I'm in, and I'm sure Magnus is too. See you tomorrow! ;) XOXO Clary****

* * *

By the time she's out of the shower, Magnus has already cooked them breakfast.

"Took a long enough shower! There better still be hot water left biscuit."

She grins, "Sorry I got caught up in a conversation before my shower, but I promise I didn't use all the hot water."

He gasps theatrically.

"My my, what type of conversation Clarissa?"

He raises an eyebrow at her.

She picks up a pillow from the sofa and tosses it at him.

"It was Isabelle. She wants to celebrate at Pandemonium tomorrow night. She wants us both to come."

Magnus grins even wider.

"I bet she does."

Clary catches on to his joke and tosses another pillow.

"Not what I meant!" She laughs at him.

"The blush on your cheeks says otherwise biscuit."

She blushes a deeper red at that. Magnus just smiles.

"I say go for it honey. I mean she is sexy as hell and I imagine quite a good time... I surly don't mind, we are, how did you put it, 'just friends having fun'?"

He grins wider at her.

"But you better believe I'm going to be there too. Maybe I can find my own 'friend' to distract myself with while you enjoy Isabelle."

Clary is bright red now, but she can't argue because Magnus isn't wrong. So instead she decides to go for advice.

"I don't even know where to start Magnus. I mean she's Isabelle Lightwood, she could have any man or woman she chooses, come to think of it I'm not even sure she likes girls..."

Magnus moves towards the bar and places two plates there, sliding onto one of the bar stools and gesturing for Clary to join him.

"I don't know Isabelle well personally, but I'm sure she swings both ways. And knowing her, if you want her you have to just take her. I promise she'll respond to that. Girls like Isabelle are seductive and teasing but they so rarely get their own game turned back on them that they usually love it."

Clary considers his words, and then an unwanted thought strikes. Jace. She nearly wants to scream, why wont he get out of her head!?

Magnus must see the internal struggle.

"Quit thinking about him you can't have him. Focus on the other things you want. Like Isabelle..."

Clary forces Jace from her mind and instead pushes all her energy towards a mental picture of Isabelle. And even though her heart is still Jace's her body responds to the idea of Isabelle.

She sighs.

"You're right. Now you need to help me..."

She looks him in the eye and grits her teeth.

"Its time to go shopping."

* * *

Magnus, dressed in skin tight black leather pants and a dark blue, sparkly v-neck t-shirt steps out of the cab that's pulled up at the curb of Pandemonium. His black hair is filled with gel and glitter and styled to his normal perfection. He turns, smiling back to the cab to help Clary out.

She's wearing a dark green dress that hits her mid thigh. Halter style straps expose most of her upper back and her toned arms. A large amount of cleavage is visible where the dress plunges in the front. The material clings to her curves, and her thigh high heeled boots conceal her dagger and stele.

Her red hair falls in sexy waves around her shoulders and her eyes are covered in dark shadow and eye liner giving her a mysterious smoky eye look.

Magnus whistles at her.

"I do fabulous work if I do say so myself!"

Clary smiles at him, the two shots of tequila (for courage) coursing through her veins.

"Isabelle said they are inside, just a warning, Alec and Lydia are here too. Jace didn't show up but he might later so help me be on the lookout?"

Magnus sighs.

"I figured as much. Ah well, tonight it about fun. Forget those boys." He winks at her and holds his arm out for her.

They enter the club in a flurry of glitter and smoke, Magnus is well known at the club and it doesn't take them long to get inside. It's packed with bodies that swirl and turn on the dance floor which feels like a pulsing heart beat.

Arm in arm they make their way over to the bar where Magnus orders them both a drink from the Faerie girl behind the counter.

Just as Clary goes to take a sip of her drink she hears someone say her name.

She turns around to find Lydia and Alec standing there both looking a little too formal for a place like Pandemonium. Magnus has stiffened by her side so she grips his hand.

"Lydia, Alec, nice to see you guys."

Lydia responds politely but Alec's face is on Magnus.

"Hi Magnus."

The warlock tosses him a wave before downing his drink and starting in on Clary's.

Wanting to avoid any more tension she changes the topic.

"Who else is here? And where's Izzy?"

It's Lydia who replies.

"Isabelle is over there..." she gestures to the dance floor, "and Jace isn't here yet, but your vampire friend is down there," she points down the bar several feet to an uncomfortable looking Simon.

"Simon's here? I didn't know she invited him."

"She only did it when he showed up at the Institute looking for you..."

Clary curses under her breath. She doesn't need this tonight.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I missed a few of his calls yesterday night at Magnus' and he was just a little worried."

Alec's gaze moves from Magnus to her and she feels a little uncomfortable under his gaze. So she turns to Magnus and whispers in his ear.

"I need to go talk to Simon, do you want to come with me, you don't have to stay here with them..."

Magnus just shakes his head.

"I'm fine biscuit. Go talk to the vampire boy but don't forget why we're here." He winks at her.

"But what about you?"

"No worries, do you see that dark haired boy over there?" He uses his head to indicate a boy dancing alone nearby. "He's half Nixie if I'm not mistaken, and just the type to take my mind off of other things. Go on." He shoos her away with a trail of blue sparks she just smiles and moves away, leaving the other three alone.

"Well if you do excuse me, I believe I see something I like." And he takes off into the swirling crowd of bodies towards the boy.

Alec looks after him, his expression pained. Lydia notices but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Clary moves over to where Simon is standing at the bar and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey Simon."

He whips around with inhuman speed and his eyes go wide at the sight of her.

She can feel his gaze travel over her from the 5 inches of heel on her boots, to the thigh sheath strapped around her leg, to the low cut V of her dress.

She knows she looks pretty good, but his gaze feels wrong on her.

"Clary... What the... What are you wearing, you barely even look like yourself?"

His voice is stunned and almost accusatory.

"And where the hell have you been you haven't answered my calls. All I got was the half assed text about staying with a friend."

She sighs in exasperation and steps in closer to the bar, signalling for the bartender. Simon stares at her dumbfounded as the Faerie girl offers her the drink and with a wave of her wrist tells the girl to put it on Magnus' tab. She drains the drink and looks back at him.

"Magnus? Like as in Magnus Bane."

She rolls her eyes at him, why is he suddenly so annoying.

"The very same. Now if you don't mind I want to go dance."

She tries to walk away but he grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Clary I wanted to talk to you. Luke told me about Jace, about Valentine and your mother. I was hoping that maybe we could talk or get coffee or do something..."

His voice trails off because Clary is obviously not paying any attention. Instead she's focused on something in middle of the dance floor.

Simon feels his heart contract, he'd hoped that with the new knowledge of Jace being her brother that Clary would agree to give him a shot, but she isn't even paying attention.

He isn't exactly sure who she's looking at, there are so many people and his vampire vision can seen them all in detail, but Clary appears to have eyes only for one.

She snaps out of her daze when he calls her name several times.

"Sorry Simon, not now, we can talk about time."

She calls for the waitress once more orders another shot and downs it before disappearing into the crowd.

Simon is left confused, he's never seen Clary dressed like that, she usually chooses more conservative clothes. He's also never seen her drink, or wear heels. His un-beating heart sends a pain through his chest. She is so different, and he doesn't know if he'll ever get her back.

Jace might be her brother but someone else has her attention, and he'll be damned (no pun intended) if he lets someone else take her away.

* * *

PS... I know a lot of people ship Clary and Simon, and seriously that is the one ship I just cannot get into its too weird for me. So there will be no Clary/Simon chapters, plus that seems just cruel in this context, considering Clary has decided its fun to have casual hook-ups, not thinking Simon would love that idea. Anyways up next, Clary/Isabelle!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is strictly Isabelle/Clary, which is a personal favourite so there is a good chance there will be more of this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rebellion  
Chapter 3

Clary can feel the effects of the alcohol in her veins, not enough to make her sloppy, but just enough to give her courage.

She moves away from Simon without a second thought or a second glance, her mind totally focused on the girl in the middle of the crowd.

Without hesitation she moves closer, Isabelle is dancing sinuously in the crowd. Her hips sway in time with the rhythm and Clary is mesmerized.

The older girl is wearing a short dark red skirt that accentuates her long perfect legs, and a tight black top that shows a strip of tanned stomach and exposes prominent collar bones. Her hair is long and dark, flowing around her and sweat clings to the skin of her chest.

Clary's mouth goes dry at the sight of her. She's always admired Isabelle, maybe even always desired her somewhere in the back of her mind, but now with the possibility so near, she wants it more than ever.

Moving up soundlessly behind the girl she grips Isabelle's tiny waist and pulls the girl against her own body. She makes a tiny gasp of surprise as Clary's lips find her ear.

"Dance with me."

The girl relaxes into her, recognizing her voice.

Isabelle doesn't turn around yet but Clary hears her say her name, it comes out hoarse and deep. Clary swallows hard trying to retain her courage, Mangus' words still in her head.

Slowly Clary starts swaying her hips to the rhythm and the other girl follows her ass pressed tightly against Clary's hips.

They dance for the length of one song before Isabelle is turning in her arms, dark eyes searching.

She sees the girl's mouth fall open and her eyes go wide at the sight of her.

Isabelle pulls out of Clary's arms and the smaller girl reluctantly lets her go.

The other shadowhunter steps back and gazes up her body, slowly, almost exactly the same way Simon had done just minutes earlier, but this time it doesn't make her uncomfortable, instead she feels heat shoot to her core as Isabelle takes her in.

Trying to keep up her confidant demeanour she does a slow spin.

"You like?"

And for the first time since Clary has known her, Isabelle is speechless.

She takes this as an opportunity and steps in closer again.

"I hope you like it, since I did all of this for you." She gestures at herself.

Isabelle keeps staring at her, and Clary can see that she's piqued the girl's interest with her words and her outfit.

"I do... Like it I mean. But for me?"

She steps in closer again, they are nearly the same height in their heels and Clary reaches out for the girl again, hands finding Isabelle's hips.

She leans in closer and for a moment she notices how nervous the other girl appears.

Ever so lightly she places a tiny kiss under Izzy's ear.

"Just for you." Her voice is deep and flirty and sounds foreign to her own ears.

She can feel the other girl's heart pounding fast in her chest. Clary can't help the surge of want and adrenaline that runs through her.

Slowly she pulls her head away from Isabelle's neck, and their eyes meet.

They stare intently at each other for a while before Clary makes a sudden move, spins the girl and pulls her back so they are face to face again.

"Dance with me" she says again and Isabelle only nods.

Her hands wrap around Clary's neck, the redhead's gripping full hips.

They start moving to the music, which is fast and loud. They push so close together that Clary's leg slips between Isabelle's thighs and they grind together, hot and desperate.

Isabelle feels like her body is on fire. And when she looks up and sees the dark glint in Clary's eyes she feels the dampness in her panties grow.

Before tonight she'd been with women, had even thought about Clary this way. But she would've never acted on. She saw the way Jace looked at her, but now with the truth out in the open about their parentage, Isabelle couldn't help wonder if Clary had always felt like she did. Had always secretly wanted but didn't want to acknowledge it because of what she felt for Jace.

Either way she found herself not caring. Clary felt so good pressed into her, and she looked so sexy wrapped in that tight green dress. Her new bold and confident attitude was also turning her on to no end.

For a moment she wonders if it's a mistake, after all, her wanting and rebellious lifestyle had helped land her on trial once already. But the truth is, this is who she is. She's all fun and flirting and wanting. She hated dressing like her mother and trying to act like a 'proper' shadowhunter lady like Lydia. She wants this to be free and as uncontrollable as a flame.

Her eyes find Clary's again. And she pulls the girl impossibly closer, their lips are so close she can feel their mixed breath.

Suddenly Clary turns her around and grabs back onto her hips, another jolt to her core. She leans back into the redhead and tosses her head back onto her shoulder, eyes closed in pleasure as they dance together.

Clary's lips find Isabelle's exposed neck and she starts kissing the skin there. When she reaches the other girl's ear she nibbles on ear lobe, before whispering again. Too tempted by Isabelle's reaction to her.

"Isabelle, Izzy, god you are so beautiful."

Isabelle feels her breath hitch, Clary says her name like a whispered prayer, it's intoxicating.

"I can't stop wanting you."

She can't stop the small moan that escapes her lips at this new information.

Without thinking words form on her lips.

"I didn't even know you were interested in girls, much less me."

Clary chuckles seductively.

"It's __only__ you I want. Now that I have the freedom to __want__."

Isabelle catches the implied meaning about Jace. It's just like she'd already suspected, but she didn't mind. Not one bit.

Clary's hands are moving now trailing up and down her sides, her bare waist, her hips and her exposed thighs. Her touch feels like fire, it drives Isabelle insane.

"If you want me, take me."

The noise Clary lets out sounds almost like a growl. She never imagined making such a sound, but then again she never imagined she'd be the one seducing Isabelle Lightwood in middle of a club. But at that moment it's all she wants, all thoughts of Jace driven from her mind by the intoxicating scent of Isabelle. She decides to push the girl just a little farther, loving her desperation.

"Not yet, you have to be patient..."

Isabelle is a lot of things but patient isn't one of them, she whines in protest but is instantly silenced when Clary's hand slides over her damp panties.

"Is this all for me?" Clary questions with a low giggle before removing her hand from the other girl's skirt.

Quick as lightening she grabs Isabelle's hand and drags her off the dance floor finding a semi-secluded space of blank wall and pushes the girl against it.

Isabelle's dark eyes are huge and luminous and full of desire. Clary doesn't hesitate this time.

She pushes her body against the brunette and captures her lips in a bruising kiss.

Her hands tangle in waves of black silk, Isabelle's settling on her waist, pulling her closer.

Their kiss is hot and wild and desperate, neither girl has ever felt anything quite like it. It almost feels like they will be consumed in white hot flames.

Unbeknownst to either girl, someone walking out of the men's restroom sees them pressed together against the wall.

His mouth hangs open as he watches in horror as Isabelle's hands move to cup Clary's ass. His hearing picks up the low throaty moan that comes from Clary and he feels like he's going to be sick.

 _ _This must be why she's avoiding him.__

He doesn't even know what to do, he never even knew Clary liked girls, or that she was interested in Isabelle, and just like Jace before, he wasn't going to be able to compete with Isabelle.

Suddenly the girls are pulling away from each other and he dashes away before he can be seen.

"Lets get out of here. Come back to the Institute with me."

Clary hesitates for a moment.

"Don't worry. He's not there."

"Okay lets go."

* * *

Half an hour later Isabelle is dragging Clary through the Institute avoiding the place where Jocelyn is currently at. It's late enough that the place is silent and they don't meet anyone on their way to Isabelle's room.

Once inside the darker haired girl shuts and locks the door. When she turns back around Clary is standing there in nothing but a matching black lace lingerie set. She swallows hard feeling heat rising in her body again.

"Like what you see?" Clary questions with a seductive smile.

Isabelle just nods before reaching down and dropping her own skirt to the floor and kicking off her heels. Her panties are red silk, and Clary feels her body burn.

Taking Clay's distraction as a good sign she flings the top over her head, revealing a strapless red bra.

In a second Isabelle is in front of Clary, hand on her hips, biting her lip. With her usual flourish she throws the other girl's words back at her.

"Do __you__ like what you see?"

In answer Clary moves in and kisses Isabelle, with even more desire than at the club. Then just as suddenly Isabelle breaks the kiss.

"You played a good game Clarissa. I'm impressed. But you aren't the only one who knows how to tease. I can't wait to see you writhe under my fingers, can't wait to feel you tremble and hear you beg. I can't wait to know what my name sounds like on your lips when you come for me."

For a brief second Clary wonders what she's gotten herself into. How she ever thought she could beat Isabelle at her own game. But then she remembers that it doesn't matter. Because Isabelle is in front of her, half naked, desire written all over her features, and she realises she _ _has__ won the game.

And then they're kissing again. Hot and desperate, as hands roam. Clary undoes the clasp on Isabelle's bra and tosses it aside. Her hands instantly cup full breasts and the taller girl moans into her mouth.

Isabelle discards Clary's bra soon too, and then they're on the bed. Breasts pressed together, hips moving against each other, hands tangled in hair.

Clary rolls them over so she is on top and pulls away quickly. Her legs on either side of Izzy's hips her hands pinning the other girl's to the bed.

Slowly she begins to kiss down Isabelle's body, until she reaches the top of her panties and pulls her mouth away.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck Clary, I want you."

Clary smiles at this and hooks her fingers in the material pulling them down Isabelle's legs.

"Now who's winning the game Isabelle? I want you. And I will have you, over and over until you are a writhing mess of pleasure. I want to see you come apart for me, want you to scream my name."

Isabelle thinks she might come right there instead she does the one thing she never does and begs.

"Please Clary please, make me come."

Not needing to be told twice she positions herself between Isabelle's legs and runs her tongue along wet folds.

Isabelle cries out in pleasure.

Spurred on she licks harder and faster, until the girl underneath her is moaning and tugging at red curls.

Slowly she pushes two fingers into Isabelle's heat and begins a steady rhythm. It only takes minutes for Izzy to come undone, her back arched in pleasure Clary's name on her lips.

She slumps to the bed, the without hesitation Clary moves up her body and is kissing her. Tasting herself on the redhead's lip sends another jolt of arousal through her. She pulls away.

"By the angel Clary, that was amazing." She strokes the girl's cheek with light fingers. "Now let me show you what I can do."

With skilled hands she reaches down and rips the black lace panties off of Clary, who gasps in surprise. Quickly Isabelle manuevers herself so Clary's womanhood is positioned over her mouth.

And as promised Isabelle makes Clary scream so loud, Lydia and Alec hear it all the way down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New chapter! This is an inbetween chapter, to set up for Clary/Raphael in chapter 5, but contains hits of both Clary/Magnus and Clary/Isabelle.**

* * *

 **Rebellion**  
 **Chapter 4**

Isabelle rolled over in bed, only to find the place beside her empty. Groggily she sits up, pulling the duvet with her to cover her still naked body.

After a few seconds she realises there's something on the pillow next to her. A small handwritten note, and a single red rose.

 _ _Izzy,__

 _ _I hated to leave, but couldn__ _'_ _ _t bear to wake you and didn't want to risk running into Jace on my way out.__

 _ _However, just so we're clear, I have no regrets. Last night was incredible. You are incredible. It was everything I__ _'_ _ _d hoped it would be, how is it even possible that one person can be so beautiful and alluring and seductive? Hoping you feel the same... Text me.__

 _ _XOXO Clary__

Isabelle lays the note back down and picks up the rose, it smells sweet, but not even that could compare to the scent of Clary that still lingers on her skin.

* * *

It's around 7am when she finally makes it back to Magnus' place, she's exhausted but her body still pulses and shivers as she replays the night before.

Leaving Isabelle had not been something she wanted to do, but she wanted to see her __brother__ even less.

For a split second Jace's face pops into her mind but it's quickly drowned in images of Isabelle, her naked body arching off of the bed, her face twisted in pleasure, Clary's name on her lips.

When she uses her key to unlock the front door she tries to be quiet, thinking Magnus will still be sleeping.

Instead she finds him very awake, and very scantily dressed. She raises her eyebrows at him and then notices him give a little covert nod towards the sofa where the half Nixie boy is still sleeping.

She smirks at him, blows a kiss and disappears into the bathroom.

Clary takes her time in the shower, enjoying the warm water across her skin. After what feels like nearly a hour, the door opens.

A few seconds later a very naked Magnus steps in behind her. She should be surprised but she isn't. She just grins and hands him the bottle of soap.

"Did you really just join me for a shower with your new boy toy asleep on the couch?" Clary asks in a hushed voice.

Magnus just rolls his eyes at her.

"Of course not biscuit! He just left, had to get back to Taki's, apparently he works there. And besides I know you, I wasn't going to let you use all of the hot water!"

She smiles at him "Oh, that makes sense." Without preamble she moves over a little more so he can step under the spray of water.

"So I'm taking it your night went well? Did you go back to the Institute with Isabelle?"

Clary nods spacing out for a second as she, once again, remembers the previous night.

Suddenly Magnus is snapping fingers in front of her face, with a chuckle, "That good, huh?"

"Definitely. Thanks for the advice!" She leans in to kiss him once before finishing shampooing her hair.

* * *

Several hours later they're both sprawled out on the couch, Magnus flipping through the channels while Clary responds to texts from Luke and Simon. She's pretty much been avoiding both.

Her mind is only half on the task however because the truth is she's just too nervous to put her phone down. What if she misses a text from Isabelle.

"Quit worrying so much! She'll text you. If I didn't know better I'd think you were hopelessly in love with her!"

Clary groans and puts her phone face down on the coffee table.

"I'm not in love with her, I just, I definitely want a repeat of last night, but what if it wasn't good for her? Or what if she just wants a one time thing?! I mean I've never slept with a girl, what if I was terrible Magnus?! Or worse what if she wants more than friends with benefits? I mean I'm not ready for that, not after Jace. I mean I guess one-day maybe but not right now... I just can't Magnus..."

Her voice rises in panic at she rambles on but Magnus keeps his tone the same when he answers.

"First of all, I am almost certain you were not terrible, you seem to have a natural instinct and a certain sexual prowess that's remarkable. Secondly, after what I saw on the dance floor between you two I highly doubt Isabelle won't want a repeat ronde vu. Thirdly, we are talking about Isabelle Lightwood remember, she doesn't really do relationships either. Quit worrying and lets watch Say Yes to the Dress, I haven't seen this one!"

Clary takes a deep breath. She knows he's right, he's always right. But after everything with Jace, her nerves are shot.

None the less she takes the coffee cup (that just suddenly appeared) off of the table and turns to face the TV.

When the episode is nearly over a loud beep issues from her phone.

She practically dives for it. Magnus snickers and rolls his eyes at her.

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** Hey sexy lady, last night was amazing. Sorry for late reply, was dealing with the resident she-demon. Where did you go to this morning?

Clary breaths a sigh of relief and types back a quick message.

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** It's okay. Just glad to hear from you. I maybe got a little worried you'd regret it... And I'm at Magnus' again. I'm temporarily residing here.

A reply comes almost immediately.

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** My only regret is that you had to leave so early. I wasn't finished with you... ;)

Clary feels her mouth go dry, she can also feel Magnus watching her.

"Care to share?"

Almost shyly she holds up the phone for him to read the text. He snorts.

"I don't think I'm even going to bother saying I told you so." He says chuckling and turns back to watch the TV.

Looking back down at the screen she decides to just go for it.

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** You aren't the only one... I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you screaming my name. I can't stop thinking about it.

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** Mmmm, I love it when you say things like that, who knew you were such a naughty little thing?

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** You don't even know the half of it. I can't wait to have you in my bed again, I'm going to make you come so hard, you won't even remember your own name.

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** CLARY! You can't say things like that when you are so far away... And not that I'm complaining, but what sparked this?

Clary hesitates for a moment, not sure how much to say. Eventually she goes with the truth, or most of it.

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** When I found out about Jace... I realised that I've wasted so much time, time wanting something I can never have, that I want to make up for it. There are so many things I want, things I can have now. I'm sick of holding back.

It's the truth, she doesn't want to hold back doesn't want to miss opportunities. But what she doesn't say is that she's also doing it to get Jace out of her head. She also doesn't say that it's working, better than even she imagined.

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** I thought it was something like that. And don't get me wrong, I love this new side of you. I'm wet just thinking about you right now, but you're also my friend and I want to make sure you aren't going to get hurt.

Clary feels instantly aroused as well as a little touched at Isabelle's words.

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** I know, and I appreciate that, it's also why I want to ask you something...

 ** **From Isabelle:  
****?

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** I was kinda hoping we could make this a regular thing, like a sort of friends with benefits?

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** On two conditions...

 ** **To Isabelle:  
****?

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** 1\. We are completely honest with each other, I don't care if you're sleeping with Magnus, or anyone else for that matter, and I hope you don't mind the same. I just think we need to be open about it...

Clary catches herself nodding at her phone screen, even though Isabelle can't see it. She thinks its a good request, honesty will keep things from getting too complicated. Just as she's about to reply another message comes in.

 ** **From Isabelle:  
**** 2\. You have to promise to sext me... Every. Single. Day. )

Clary grins even wider at this message.

 ** **To Isabelle:  
**** Done. And maybe if you're a good girl, you'll even get a picture or two.

* * *

The next week is sort of a blur when Clary thinks back, what with training, trying to find a cure for her mother, avoiding Jace, sexting Isabelle and living with Magnus.

Some days are better, like when she and Isabelle climbed onto the Institute roof for their fourth round of orgasms that day.

Others are worse, like when she'd get stuck training with Jace at the Institute, unwelcome feelings creeping up inside of her.

After nearly every session she'd seek out Isabelle or on occasion Magnus to help her forget, not that either of them seemed to mind.

She also spends a good deal of time dodging awkward questions from Luke and avoiding Simon almost all together. She isn't stupid, she knows, even as a vampire, that he'd never understand or condone what she's doing.

* * *

By the time two weeks has passed, she's getting good at pushing away any thoughts of Jace that aren't strictly a sisterly type thoughts. As a matter of fact, her mind is nearly always focused on something else.

Until one particularly bad day when she's training with him at the Institute.

For the most part he's been avoiding her, and she likes it best that way, but something must've set him off because as she tries to train, he hurls words at her like knives.

"God Clary you're such a mundane!"

She tries again.

"How many times to I have to explain to you how to hold that seraph blade! What's wrong with you?"

Again.

"By the angel! How did I get stuck with such a useless sister? You'll never be able to kill a demon!"

She tries to ignore him, not let him see her frustration or the hurt she feels.

"You are so hopeless! " Follows his harsh voice as he says "Are you stupid?! You're doing it wrong!"

After half an hour of this she's on the verge of tears. But she refuses to cry in front of him. For once since she'd learned the truth, she finds herself actually starting to despise him.

Fed up she grabs a knife from the table and rotates on her feet, faster than any mundane could move, and tosses the blade. It spins point over end several times and sticks in the target Jace is leaning against. It's a centimetre from the right side of his head.

Without disguising the venom in her voice.

"I'm done for today."

She snaps her seraph blade back into it's sheath, sticks it in the weapons belt slung low on her hips and marches away.

Jace stares after her, half furious, half amazed.

* * *

By the time she's out of the Institute she's dialing Isabelle's number, nearly running away from the place.

She picks up on the second ring and barely has time to say hello before Clary is ranting through the phone describing the entire scene. When she's done she explains the real reason for calling.

"Izzy, where are you? I really need to see you. A distraction would be overly welcome..."

"Clary, I can't right now. I'm with Meliorn. Although you're free to join us..."

Isabelle lets the sentence hang, her words low and seductive.

Clary thinks for a second and is about to agree, when she notices a familiar looking figure walking on the opposite side of the street. A tall, slender, sexy someone with pale skin and dark hair. Raphael. And suddenly another idea comes to mind.

"Uhh, that sounds so tempting Iz, but I actually just had an idea. But I definitely want a rain-check on that threesome idea. That would be so amazing."

Isabelle lets out a sexy little laugh.

"It's a deal. But don't you get yourself into trouble, and I want every detail later! Bye baby girl, don't have too much fun."

Clary tells her a quick goodbye, hangs up and begins walking again.

This time, not in the direction of Magnus' but in the direction of the Hotel Dumort.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little Raphael and Clary for you...** **Sorry this one is a little shorter, but here it is. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Rebellion**  
 **Chapter 5**

"Clary... I thought I told that you really have to stop barging in here." Raphael's tone suggests that he's amused despite his words.

She opens her mouth to respond to him but he holds up a hand.

"Let me guess, you have some type of Shadowhunter emergency and you are in desperate need of my help? So what is it this time? Did your little fledgling get himself kidnapped again? Or perhaps you need my help breaking more downworlders out of prison? Wait... I know, it's Jace isn't it?"

She just stares at him for a while, playing with the hem of her skater style skirt. She wants to protest but she can't really, she has asked Raphael for all of those things. Instead she takes a different approach.

He's standing, leaning his back against the glass case in the room so she walks over to him, making sure to hold his gaze. Slowly she gathers up her long red hair and pulls it all over one shoulder exposing the column of pale throat that is unmarked by runes.

She can see his expression change slightly as he cocks an eyebrow waiting for her to talk.

"I did come here hoping you could maybe help me out... I need to forget, and you could be the perfect distraction for me Raphael...the perfect sexy distraction."

She reaches out and places her hand around his forearm and moves in a little bit more.

He seems to understand her intentions clearly enough and raises his eyebrows at her. But he also scans her body. Taking in her black see-through, button up top, her 5-inch inches, short green skirt and bare throat.

The smile he gives her is wicked, his fangs glinting.

"While that offer is tempting Clary... How do I know this isn't some sort of trick, or a rouse by the Clave?"

She gives him wide smile and steps in still closer.

"No tricks. And since when would I do anything for the Clave? I'm here because I want to be, because I want a distraction, I mean this is beneficial for both of us..."

She trails the sentence off, letting him take in the entirety of her offer as she tilts her head forward, exposing her neck further.

She can see Raphael gauging things, considering.

"I might be interested..." He licks his lips absent mindedly "But answer me this, why me? I mean if it's a vampire you want I'm sure your little fledgling would be more than happy to oblige."

He almost sneers at the mention of Simon but she doesn't take the bait.

"Despite your lack of tack at times Raphael, I do find you intriguing, not to mention sexy as hell and I'm curious about the whole vampire thing I'm also sure you can give me what I want. You can give me what I __need__ without any emotional crap. Just friends having fun..."

He smirks at her.

"We're friends now Shadowhunter?"

Clary steps in and this time her body is pressing up against him, the chill of his skin sends tingles through her.

"We can be anything you like." The tone in her voice is light and teasing, but being so close to him causes an adrenaline rush.

She can tell he wants her. He's staring at the pulsing vein in her throat. Reaching out she takes his hands and places them on her waist.

He closes his eyes for a second and lets out a low grunt. It's a full minute before he opens them again and she waits with bated breath.

When his eyes open there is hunger in them. Faster than any human can move he's kissing her. Its a refined but decidedly lustful kiss. Her heart rate quickens and she runs her hands through his dark hair as they kiss.

When Clary needs oxygen the kiss is broken, but Raphael doesn't remove his lips. Instead he places precise kisses down her jaw to her throat where he lightly scraps his fangs along her pulse point. She shudders and tilts her head back farther.

"Bite me." Her voice is low and throaty but confident.

He smirks into her skin.

"Demanding aren't we... Lucky for you I'm happy to oblige."

And then he does it.

With practised ease he slides his teeth into her skin, and slowly begins to drink her blood.

She can't help the moan that escapes her mouth. It doesn't feel like she expected. It feels much better.

Clary is aware of every part of her body, she feels more alive than ever before. Raphael retracts his fangs and licks the two small punctures. She groans in frustration.

He smiles wickedly at her, "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet."

With ease he picks her up and she quickly wraps her legs around his middle. His lips find hers again, she can taste the coppery tag of blood in his mouth. Her blood. Angel blood.

The thought is more arousing than it should be.

Moving with a swift grace Raphael takes them to the sofa, laying Clary out like she's a delectable treat.

She bites her lip and looks up at him with wide lusty eyes. The way he grins reminds her of the Chesire cat.

But she doesn't have time to think of anything else before he's hovering over her slowly unbuttoning the top buttons on her shirt. This action exposes the tops of her breasts, covered only partially by a lacy bra.

He lowers himself down on top of her, and she can feel his erection pressing into her thigh. It cause her hips to jerk and Raphael grunts before burying his face between her breasts.

Clary gasps in surprise when she feels his fangs sliding along her tender flesh. Only moments later he uses precise movements to reach under skirt and pull her down her legs, discarding them.

She can feel him inhale sharply as she catches the scent of her arousal. His fingers slide through her folds, teasing her.

Her hips jerk again and he presses into her further, pinning her body to the sofa. He is the predator and she is the prey and it's fucking hot.

"More Raphael."

He lets out a low chuckle from between her breasts before sinking his fangs into flesh to his right.

She lets out a long moan. The feeling of his fangs in her breast and his hands on her pussy is pure heaven.

He drinks from her slowly as her climax continutes to build, all the while she feels him grinding his erection against her thigh. Without warning he pushes two fingers deep into her and she cries out his name.

He pumps into her slowly at first, steadily increasing the pace. She feels him retract his fangs only to sink them, moments later, into the skin of her other breast.

She is a writhing, moaning mess of pleasure.

It's not long before her orgasm hits her. It's intense and leaves her breathless and light-headed.

Her body slumps to the sofa, and Raphael removes his fangs, licking up the small trail of blood.

"Fuck that was amazing."

"Of course it was, I am amazing" Raphael responds cockily. She grins up at him.

"I think it's time for me to return the favour."

Wasting no time she removes his trousers and boxers and gives him the best blow job he's had in nearly 50 years.

* * *

When Clary leaves an hour later, she gives him a quick kiss and a wink and a "Let's do it again sometime."

He goes back into the hotel muttering about sneakly little Shadowhunter vixens. She can't help but giggle at him.

On her walk back to Magnus' she makes a snap decision to head over to the Institute for a while instead. She's in a better mood now and doesn't even care if she runs into Jace, but she does want to see Isabelle and tell her everything.

Pulling out her phone she types out a quick message.

To: Magnus

Going to the Institute to see Izzy. Probably wont be home until late if at all. Don't stay up and watch Project Runway and eat ice cream and mope over Alec. Invite your little Nixie boy over and enjoy yourself. XOXO

His reply comes only seconds later and she laughs at his sarcastic reply before shoving it back into her pocket and hailing a cab.


End file.
